Most offices provide conventional work surfaces such as tables and desks for supporting papers and the like. However, for jobs or projects which involve a large volume of paper, conventional work surfaces typically have a limited amount of table or desk top space. This limited space can make it more difficult to manage or control a large amount of papers or documents as they are being used. More specifically, the worker typically has a limited amount of space in which to spread out and display the documents. Further, even when the documents are spread out on the work surface, those documents that are stored in the areas of the work surface located farthest away from the worker typically are more difficult to access and view.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a work station which overcomes many of the difficulties associated with displaying and accessing documents on conventional work surfaces.
This invention relates to a work station which provides an increased surface display area which facilitates the display and organization of the documents being used by a worker, i.e. the worker's work-in-progress. In particular, the inventive work station includes a lower work surface and a pair of tiered article support sections located above the work surface which more effectively displays work-in-progress and increases the display area on which the documents can be stored.
More particularly, the work surface is horizontally enlarged and is U-shaped so as to provide a work surface area which partially wraps around the user to facilitate access to documents being stored thereon. The work surface includes a generally flat or horizontal work area which is defined by the area along an inner edge of the work surface that is closest to the user. This inner work area provides the primary area, for example, for writing or for the use of a computer keyboard.
The work surface also includes an inclined storage area which angles upwardly and outwardly away from the work area and the user located adjacent thereto. The inclined storage area is provided for the storage of documents, for example, that are used more frequently wherein the inclination of the storage surface makes it easier to review and locate the documents.
The tiered article support sections further increase the amount of display area in the work station. The article support sections are spaced upwardly above the lower work surface and preferably are located to the left and right sides of the worker. Each section includes a lower tier which extends horizontally along an outer edge of the work surface and vertically at an inclined angle. The lower tier preferably includes a functional surface, such as an erasable marker board surface to allow a worker to take notes and draw sketches.
Each of the left and right article support sections further includes an upper tier which extends vertically upwardly from the lower tier and is horizontally offset so as to define an upper shelf or ledge on which documents can be readily stored. The documents are stored at such an angle to allow a user to readily see, identify and access the documents. Further, the upper tier also is formed of a marker board material to define an additional functional surface on which a user can readily write and take notes. The markable surfaces of the upper and lower tiers alternatively can be formed of other functional materials, such as a tackable material.
The work station further includes a height adjustable computer monitor which is located in a region between the left and right article support sections, preferably in front of a user. The computer monitor is spaced above the inclined area of the work surface to allow papers to be stored directly underneath the computer monitor.
With this work station, a worker seated thereon is partially surrounded by the horizontal work surface while the article support sections extend upwardly above the left and right sides of the work surface. The worker can thereby work in this work station while being able to readily store, see and access documents located either on the work surface or the article support sections, and also can readily use the markable surfaces thereof. The work station thereby makes it easier for a worker to organize his or her work-in-progress.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.